It is often necessary or desirable to install fire-resistant doors in buildings. Fire-resistant doors are typically quite heavy and require special fire-resistant jambs for support. Metal door jambs are often used in conjunction with doors consisting of fire-resistant materials. Metal jambs may be unsatisfactory aesthetically if the appearance of wood detail is desired. Accordingly, there is a need for fire-resistant door jamb systems that use wood components.